pingufandomcom-20200213-history
Pingu and the Abominable Snowman
Pingu and the Abominable Snowman is the twenty-sixth and final episode of the sixth season. It was written by Liz Whitaker and Nick Herbert. Plot Pingu is quietly reading his comic when he comes across a picture of a monstrous abominable snowman. He draws his own version and shows it to Pinga, which scares her. Pingu points the massive feet that the abominable snowman has and then draws a three-toed footprint on the back of his other drawing and he chases Pinga around the igloo playing at being a yeti until they run into Mum, making her fall over and drop her washing. This makes her cross and she sends Pingu outside. Outside, Pingu creates some abominable snowman footprints, made with his snowshoes with three spoons tied to them. He then goes off, pretending to be an abominable snowman, leaving a trail of footprints behind him and dropping his drawing in the process. Pinga comes out to look for him, sees the trail of footprints, and picking Pingu's drawing follows after them. Meanwhile Pingu has found an old blanket and put it over his head. Then he sees Pinga following him and hides behind a block of ice, so when Pinga stops by the block, Pingu creeps up behind her, scares her and chases her around the block. Then Pingu trips and loses one of his snowshoes. While he’s putting it back on, Pinga creeps up behind him and as Pingu gets up, she pulls the blanket away and scares him. They both laugh over what happened and continue playing at being the Abominable Snowman together. On their way home, they spot some large footprints that were not made by Pingu. Then they hear crunching in the snow behind them and see a huge shadow on the wall. Terrified, Pingu runs away and Pinga covers her eyes and trembles in terror. Then suddenly, whatever-it-is sneezes and falls over on his bottom. Surprised, Pinga uncovers her eyes to see this real live yeti come out into view and sees that it is only a little bit bigger than Pingu. The Abominable Snowman, who's name is Bajoo, sneezes again, so Pinga kindly offers him a handkerchief and he blows his nose. Now that they are truly friends, Pinga and Bajoo then go to find Pingu and find him with his head burried in the snow. Pinga introduces his big brother to Bajoo and the Abominable Snowman explains that he has also been following their footprints. Pingu shows him his snowshoes with the spoons on them and his drawing and all three have a good laugh together. Just them Dad drives up on the tractor sledge to take Pingu and Pinga home and Bajoo quickly hides. Pingu and Pinga are sad because Bajoo did not say goodbye, but as they leave on the back of the tractor sledge, he pops out from behind an ice wall and waves to them. This makes Pingu and Pinga very happy and they are sure that some day, they will meet their special new friend again. Characters *Pingu *Pinga *Bajoo *Mum *Dad Locations *Pingu's Igloo *Pingu's Shed Trivia *This episode marks the first and only appearance of Bajoo in the main series. *This is the last episode of the main/stop-motion series. *This is the last episode to be distributed by HiT Entertainment in the UK. *This is the last episode to feature Pingu's original igloo. Goofs *When Pingu tips the spoons out of the box, his drawing disappears from under his wing. Then when he clomps pass the snowman with his snowshoes, the drawing falls out from under his wing and flaps onto the ground out of nowhere. Gallery PinguandtheAbominableSnowman2.jpg|Bajoo 1.png 2.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes